Danish Core Federation
The Federation of the Core Danish Territories, also known as Danish Core Federation, commonly known as Dane CorFed ''or informally ''Denmark, is a Scandinavian-rooted star nation in EUROPA and a sovereign polygalactic empire. The 2nd largest polity in Northward EUROPA, they borders various lesser factions - including numerous vassal states of the Commondality, the KoG, the FIA, the Roman, and the NCA - along South-Westward, the empires of Norway, FAC, Intermarium and many lesser factions on Southward, and borders to the South by the Germany and various others. The Federation faces mostly uncharted space along its Westward space, although in recent millennia, many space expeditions have started to settle their claims in those regions, with many space colonies and stations. Danish Core Federation consists of its main territories that lie across Northward EUROPA space, and vast number of overspace colonies, dominions, protectorates, space stations or client states throughout most of known space, but concerntrate along the borders with Germany and FAC. With 952,169 googol sentients, the Federation and the Commondality are two most populous Northward EUROPA star nations, as well as two largest Nordic star polities in known space. The powerful Commondality emerged during much of 2nd - 3rd eras, after the moving, as proficient spacefaring polity, competing against the Europia, the Britannia the Fourth Reich, and many lesser factions. The federations of Denmark, Norway and Sweden, at the time, existed as autonomous polities within this empire. This came to an end, with the secession of Denmark, and the declaration of the Danish Core Federation, following Flugumyrr Signatory in 3565 PD, 2nd Era. The Federation, however, retained close ties with the Commondality, thus benefited from them with techno-magological exchanges and military alliance. Danish Core Federation - with the absorbtion of Magistracy of Canopus from BatteTech's realm - also absorbed their infamous ideology (the New Hedons movement), transforming and becoming its version 's forerunner in this universe. From 31st to 52nd centuries PD, 3rd Era, chains of skirmishes and in-fighting occurred between different factions - vying to control the Federation - across Danish space, which accumulated into civil wars; ultimately led to the infamous War for the Three Crowns. Although winning, the war had almost ripped the Federation into half. For much of 4th Era, Danish Core Federation experienced its 1st longest golden age, enjoying widespread of prosperity, rising influences and relative peace, only to be suddenly disrupted by Andromedan Wars. The unprovoked attack of the Andromedan Invaders had pitched the Federation and their allies into one of the bloodiest wars in known space. Like most others, the Federation was badly damaged after the great war, but has extensively made recovery ever since. A major exporter of various service-based products and sectors, Danish Core Federation underwent several reformations since the end of 4th era, to eliminate currency, and move to post-scarcity; although several of their space regions remain material-based. The Constitution of the Federation, signed in 226,497, 4th Era, had declared their independence from the Scandinavys, and established the nation as its current form. The Federation is an asymmetrical federated commonwealth, run as a constitutional monarchy, based on feudal-magocracy, benevolent metriocracy and many more. The capital city of Copenhagen remains as Danish political centre, with the government, their monarch and the parliament, although it is no longer their main commercial center. While preserving certain degrees in feudalist magocracy and absolute monarchy, the Danish follows suit with the Scandinavy, the Norwegian, the Fourth Reich and various Nordic-Germanic-rooted others: Decentralizing their empire, with much of regional and local administrations are handled by their own; Undergo deep, extreme transformations every century, to root out bureaucracy, stagnation and the abuse of power; Granting and strictly protecting civil and sentient rights, value liberal choices and personal freedom. The Federation devolves their power through various states to handle internal affairs, exercising their hegemonic power through the systems of Imperial Commissioners. Danish Core Federation joined the hyperpower Ecumene by 487.086 PT, 5th Era, and has been a major member ever since. The Danish is also owning or orchestrating numerous other trade blocs and treaties, such as New Schengen Area, Sentient Rights Protocols, as well as a long-standing member of United Nations. Danes enjoy high living standards, being a partially post-scarcity civilization. The Federation commits strongly in preservation of their utopianic lives, their cultures, and their daily lives; as result, various metrics such as health-care, protection of civil liberties,.... remain highest, even when comparing to much stronger empires and alliances. The Danes are one of the most social mobilities in known space; an average Danish citizen could easily move constantly half the universe through out a century. While being pacifist most of the time, avoiding conflicts with most other grand powers and civilizations, the Danish Core Federation nevertheless owns formidable military capacity when they decide to tool up, or easily rent opponents useless with their carefully maintained labyrinth of influence in politics, trades and cultures. Not many nations - beside other core members of the Ecumene - could withstand Danish warmachines when needs arise. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA - G30 (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Northward EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nordic origins (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Danish Core Federation (The Multiversal Chronicles)